


swimming in your love

by matryoshkaa



Series: Swimming Fools [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Australia, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, i still dont know how to tag or title after a year oop, n i c e, thats actually a tag, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Woojin's stomach jumps at the proposition. He stays silent for a moment, weighing his options. On one hand, one of the others could easily step outside or peak out through the sliding glass door just on the opposite side of the pool from them. If one of the other members seeing them was really the worst that could happen...He doesn't respond, opting to instead close the distance between them and press him mouth firmly onto Chan's.





	swimming in your love

**Author's Note:**

> no one:
> 
> woojin: :]
> 
>  
> 
> also no one:
> 
> chan: gDaY maTe
> 
>  
> 
> sorry. i had to, also this work isnt really that good but have fun anyways :)))  
> (also, thanks for 100 kudos on my last fic uwu, u kids are cool)

"So? You like it here?" Chan asks excitedly, looking up at Woojin with round, sparkling eyes. 

They had all just gotten to Australia a few days before, spending that time being toured around Sydney by Felix and Chan. Woojin's not sure how he feels about it—the weather's almost sickeningly hot, and he hasn't met a single person here that speaks Korean, only English. 

Not as if that would make a big difference. They have strict rules still, and there's not much freedom when it comes to who they can and can't talk to. But that's only a minor factor of this trip. 

He met Chan's family just the day before, something all of them had been anxiously waiting for; Chan's parents had been ecstatic to meet him in person after hearing Chan (endlessly) speak of him over low quality phone calls, and Woojin had been pleasantly surprised to hear of this, only finding out the day they (officially met). Brief facetime calls don't do their genuine kindness and laid-back personalities justice.

Now, the two are relaxing in the pool outside the place they're spending their stay at, water cooling down their overheated bodies despite the sun having already set. It's definitely gotten less hot than it was earlier in the day, but it's still seriously no joke how warm it is here. 

So yes, with Woojin sitting on the lowest bar of the steel ladder bolted to the tiled flooring just along the side of the pool, and Chan resting between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist and staring up at him as if Woojin hung the stars in the sky—

"I love it here," Woojin responds, hand pushing Chan's wet hair away from his face. "I'm not sure I could handle being here for too long though. I think my skin would burn off—"

"You said that yesterday," Chan cuts him off. "and that's why we have sunscreen."

"Thank god for that." Woojin smiles, before turning serious again, eyes glaring softly into Chan's. "Really though, I've had a lot of fun here—we all have..." he trails off. "It'll be upsetting to leave, I know." 

Chan's smile falters. It's not unknown to the others that the two aussies will be heartbroken to have to leave their hometown; they were over-ecstatic when they heard that they were going to visit Australia for Unveil, but it only made it much harder to have to leave again. Chan sighs, leaning forward to bury his face in Woojin's neck. 

The elder hears his boyfriend's breath catch in his throat, but thankfully there's no tears. Woojin would hate himself if he made Chan cry. He tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Chan's head. "We still have a few days left here, you know," he continues, "no reason to get upset yet, hmm? We don't have to go so soon, baby." 

"I know," Chan murmurs, pulling away from Woojin's neck in favor of looking him in the eyes. "But—" Woojin prepares himself for Chan's words, watching as a mischievous smile replaces the passive look that previously marked his features. "You know how I think we can have more fun before we leave?" 

Woojin scans over his face with furrowed eyebrows. It's not unlike Chan's mood to swing so quickly, so he doesn't worry too much about that. If Chan had genuinely felt upset, he knows he would've told him as the timing had been just right. Woojin knows that. But the eager looks on Chan's face irks him; makes him squirm in anticipation and watch him nervously as he's seen that look _many_ times before. "How?"

"Well," the hands on his waist tighten, "the others are all inside. I think Felix is showing off some TV shows to the younger ones in the lounge, and anyone else should be asleep," Woojin bites his lip as Chan leans in close to him, ghost of a smile spreading across his face. "We can do anything we want out here, and no one will know a thing..." Chan knows how easy it is to sway Woojin's opinions. He continues, "It'll be a good distraction, baby..."

Woojin's stomach jumps at the proposition. He stays silent for a moment, weighing his options. On one hand, one of the others could easily step outside or peak out through the sliding glass door just on the opposite side of the pool from them. The youngest ones are clingy, always wandering around and hugging one of the eldest, and it very probable that someone will come looking for them and see whatever they plan to do. But at the same time, the area is secluded enough from any outside eyes, and they almost never get moments alone like this. He knows well enough what Chan's implying, and if it really _will_ play as a distraction from their inevitable departure... it can't end too badly, right? If one of the other members seeing them was really the worst that could happen...

He doesn't respond, opting to instead close the distance between them and press him mouth firmly onto Chan's. The blondes reaction is instant; hands curling tighter around his hips, teeth clamping onto Woojin's bottom lip and tugging, and nose knocking lightly against his own as Woojin pulls Chan closer to him.

It's risky, definitely, and conspicuous; anyone could see them making out outside, whether it's just one of the boys or someone else, even if the latter is less likely. 

The thought is pushed to the back of his mind as Chan coaxes Woojin's lips apart with his own, shoving his tongue into his boyfriends mouth none-too gracefully. It's dirty, _filthy_ how quick they're moving along, but both understand the likelihood of this happening any time soon. Woojin welcomes the intrusion despite how disgustingly sloppy it is, sucking on Chan's tongue enthusiastically while Chan's hands trail past his waist and over his back, pressing him back further into the ladder he's still resting on.

The steel digs painfully into his side, but Chan's hands lifting up above the water to cup his cheeks is enough of a distraction from the bruise that will surely come. Chan moans into Woojin's mouth at a particularly harsh suck on his tongue, nipping at the elders bottom lip in retaliation. Woojin stifles a whine against his mouth. 

"Woojin," Chan whimpers, detaching their lips and breathing heavily into Woojin's neck, mouthing lightly at the tan skin there. Chan's hips buck up against his own desperately. 

Sucking a mark against his jaw, Woojin tightens his arms around the blonde's neck with a hum. "What d'you need, baby?"

Chan groans, "I—"

"RUN JISUNG!"

The two break apart, both flinching wildly at the sound of the back sliding door being shoved open, the 00' liners all sprinting outside in what looks to be a race to the pool. Woojin and Chan stare at eachother for a moment, several feet now between them and faces flushed bright red at the interruption.

At the opposite end of the pool, Jisung, followed by a hyper Felix, dives head first into the water, nearly slipping on the tiles surrounding it at the last second. Felix, just as ungracefully, barrels into the water behind him and makes a grab for the back of his shirt, soaking wet and sticking to his torso. Seungmin and Hyunjin watch from beside the pool, unbothered by the water splashing back at them. Woojin feels sick to his stomach. They could have easily seen what they were up to, and not only that, but now Woojin has a _problem_ to take care of. And judging by Chan's uncomfortable expression, he's not alone.

Hyunjin looks up from where he sits cross-legged on the ground. "Oh, hyungs!" he shouts, drawing the attention of Seungmin. The other two continue to playfully tussle beneath the water, limbs tangled together in what looks like a painful position. "How long have you guys been out here?" 

Woojin stays quiet, glaring sharply at Chan. "U-uh.." the blonde stutters, "an hour, maybe..?"

Hyunjin merely nods, turning back to watch Jisung and Felix, whooping and calling out mocking words to coerce their scuffle further. Woojin locks eyes with Seungmin. Even from all the way across the pool, Woojin feels guilt flood deep in his gut. Seungmin smiles sweetly at him, and Woojin forces himself to smile back and look away. He can't bear to look the second-youngest in the eyes, not when his swim shorts feel unbearably tight and with the reason behind that just a few feet away. He glares at Chan again, his boyfriend smiling gently to calm him down. It works, mostly; a surprising feat when both of them are worked up and definitely pissed.

"So, what have you guys been doing out here for so long, then?" Seungmin asks innocently. 

Both eldest's heads jerk up to stare at Seungmin in baffled silence. Woojin doesn't know what to do; Chan doesn't either. Seungmin cocks an eyebrow at them, ignoring Hyunjin's yelling from beside him. Woojin and Chan lock eyes. The _worst that could happen_ , happened. And now they have to explain it. Or lie. And no way will Woojin be the one to do so. 

Chan knows the drill by now. The two eldest cringe. Woojin looks down while Chan turns to explain. 

"Um... Hide and seek..?"

"Chan," Woojin hisses. When it's time to fly back to Korea, Woojin thinks they should leave Chan behind with the kangaroos, he'd fit in great—kangaroos probably love kicking people down, too.

"What?" Chan asks innocently. They talk too quietly for Seungmin to hear from all the way at the other end of the pool, but the younger boy picked up the first part, at least. 

"Hide and seek? Sounds fun," Seungmin replies. Woojin can't believe it. He _swore_ Seungmin had at least a few braincells, but apparently he was wrong. He guesses it's a good thing though, because Chan's resulting smirk reminds him that Seungmin _bought_ Chan's horrible excuse. "That doesn't really explain why Chan had you pressed up against the side of the pool, though." 

Or... not.

Woojin splutters. Chan looks as if Seungmin just told him 3RACHA was a horrible group name. The statement draws Hyunjin's attention, fragile and curious as a child's, and Woojin _swears_ he sees Jisung and Felix freeze for a moment, even though they're half underwater and splashing around loudly. 

"Hide and seek tag," Woojin supplies unhelpfully. He hates himself, he truly does. "he got me. I'm it." 

Chan has the audacity to laugh at that, as if the horror Woojin's feeling deep in his veins is at all _funny_. Woojin kicks Chan's leg under the water, painless as the water slows down any force the action could have had. The blonde merely pouts, swimming back oven to him and hugging Woojin close to his chest, clinging onto his waist as if four young boys aren't staring at them in confusion from the opposite side of the pool.

"What're you doing?" he whines quietly, Chan kisses his cheek, and it's too pure of a gesture compared to what they were doing only minutes ago. "Channie," 

"Seungminie's got us, let's just surrender."

"He's too innocent..."

"Nope," Chan mutters, sounding disappointed but terribly accepting. "He knows what's up. They all do, and you know it."

Woojin stays silent for a moment, locking eyes with Seungmin from over Chan's shoulder. Lo and behold, the youngest has a knowing look in his eyes despite the confused smile on his face. Woojin wants to cry. Chan seems to sense his inner turmoil, stroking a hand down his back in a mocking, playfully sympathetic manner. 

"Hey!" Jisung pops up out of the water, Felix following right behind to drape himself over the boy's back. "Will you kiss again? It was kinda hot,"

Hyunjin dips his hand into the pool, splashing Jisung with the water while Seungmin looks at him with disgust. Felix looks shocked, to say the least, but almost _proud_. Woojin's lost faith in humanity. 

Chan, again, feels the need to laugh at his pain, as if the youngest members of their group seeing them making out in a pool is anything but _weird_. Woojin feels petrified; he can't face the kids again. There's no way they aren't going to tell the rest, and they're never going to live this down. 

He takes back what he said before. He hates Australia. Well, maybe not; the food's pretty good, and he never gets to swim in Korea... But he's not sure the privacy is very good, and he thinks for a moment that maybe friendship policies don't stand here as well as they do in Korea. Maybe he'll just befriend the kangaroos. 

As water splashes over towards them, drenching Woojin's half-dried hair, and mocking coos wash over the two eldest in just as big waves, he thinks that might not be the worst idea.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO MOTIVATED SOMEONE STOP ME
> 
> okay so, i never write makeout scenes so sorry if its weird?? or awkward?? oops :(  
> i wasnt really sure how to rate this so i'll leave it as teen+ until someone tells me otherwise
> 
> (and also i cant not throw crack into my fics so sorry if you didnt expect half of this to be just that klsdlknd)


End file.
